


Never Too Late

by Lokesenna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after what happened in New York, Loki shows up in Stark's Tower again... how will Tony take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I told Can I'd try my hand at writing some FrostIron... and FateTooLate inspired me with our roleplay... so there you go.

   Loki’s words hang in the air between them. Tony fumbles with his scotch, hastily setting it down on an unwarped portion of his lab’s stained and cracked and gadget filled countertop.

   “Are you completely  _nuts_?”

   Loki does not waver, emerald eyes fixed on the mortal. “Apparently so. Is this where Midgardian etiquette suggests I pretend I said nothing and depart?”

   “Loki…”

   “If you want me to leave you are going to have to call Fury and have Thor pick me up. I do not exactly know my way around. It was not particularly difficult to find your tower.”

   Tony shakes his head, trying to clear it. _What_. “I don’t believe this. I don’t believe  _you_.”

   “Stark… you did invite me to have a drink with you, I did not exactly think you were expecting your enemy to sit down in the midst of battle to simply get hydrated.” Loki waves an arm frustratedly.

   “’Get hydrated…’” Tony takes three steps towards him and Loki takes an instinctive step back, eyes narrowing with the suspicion of one who had never trusted another being in his life. Which proves to be a good idea, or else the arm that  _Tony_ waves in seeming frustration might have hit him. “Ten years! Ten fucking years ago I invited you to come have a drink with me!  _Now_  you finally decide to take me up on it?”

   “Wait… what?”

   “You left it a little too late. That boat’s sailed.”

   “Sailed? I do not understand that reference,” Loki’s brows twist, and then he sees it. Oh. “There is someone else you drink with.” He closes his eyes and opens them quickly again when he senses Tony moving.

   But Tony has moved away, not towards him, and is leaning facing his desk, staring at a random stack of papers.

   “Stark,” he swallows and manages to get the rest of the words out, “I will not hurt whoever it is. You know I cannot. If it is Pepper of Potts, I am happy for you.”

   Tony shakes his head. “Pep? No, there isn’t anyone else,” he says, sounding tired and regretful. “I don’t keep my bar open, Rudolph. You can’t keep someone waiting for ten years, they move on… ten years is a long time for us measly mortals y’know.”

   “That makes it final?”

   Tony turns to face him. “You. Damn it. You should have spoken up a few years ago. We could’ve had a good time.” His face is stony.

   Disbelief rises in Loki. “As if it would have worked! See sense, _think_ … there was no way we could have done anything until I redeemed myself.”

   Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m assuming that you’re all up and good again, then, Daddy’s forgiven you, the chaos you caused here’s all forgotten and swiped under the rug… I guess I’m the last thing on your to-do list?”

   Loki opens his mouth, but then hesitates. He shakes his head. “No… _no_. The reason I did this was so that when I finally did return… I would be worth your time.”

   Stark rolls his eyes again, lips twisting ruefully. “It’s too late to care to try, Prince Charming.”

   “I refuse to believe that.”

   “Leave it, Loki.” Tony turns away to face his desk again. “You deserve better now. I got _old_.”

   A tide of warmth engulfs Loki. “I do not want better… so I suppose this trickster will have to settle for a man of iron.” Tony shakes his head and makes a sound and so the raven tries again. “I mean, certainly, I would like an immortal stud with abs of steel and a cock that shan’t quit for centuries to come, who in their right mind would not? But I have never claimed to be sane… you will do. At least, I am willing to give it a try for thirty years or so to see how it goes.” Loki walks over to Tony and puts a hand against the small of his back.

   Tony’s shoulders heave.

   “I am not out to destroy you… at least, not… literally.” Loki sighs as his attempts fall on deaf ears. “Stark.”

   Tony turns his head until their eyes met. “Like I was saying… completely _nuts_.” He laughs.

   A happy tingle runs through Loki. “Yes, you are.”

   “Why’d you wait this long, Reindeer Games?”

   “I was waiting for Fury to lift my ban, of course.”

   “Well… crap,” Tony grouses. “I would’ve pushed for it years ago if I’d known that.”

   Loki rubs at Tony’s back soothingly. “I guess we could have communicated better.”

   “Old as I am now… the ache’s still a little lower than that, ya know,” Tony says, eyes twinkling now with laughter.

   “M-hmm,” Loki responds, sliding his hand down to Tony’s ass. “Here?”

   “Yeah, there’s good.”

   Loki rubs and oh… _oh_ … his cock begins to harden, because he is rubbing Tony Stark’s ass. It was not softer than it used to be, contrary to what the man had made him believe. Loki seizes an experimental handful and squeezes. “Nmm, Norns.” Indeed, far from flabby.

   Tony’s legs slide a couple of inches further apart. “You said it.”

   “Your mortal _cock_ not quite dead yet?” Loki teases, voice low and eyes darkening.

   Tony snorts. “Nnh, makes me want to quote crap I haven’t read in years…”

   Loki chuckles and leans in to nuzzle Tony’s ear with a purr. “Why not undo your pants and give it some room to grow?”

   “I’m liking where this is headed,” Tony comments dryly, making short work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Loki takes his hand away and Tony pushes the denims down.

   His boxers have Iron Man masks on them… how very typical.

   “How incredibly alluring.” Loki pats and rubs Tony’s rear through the soft cotton.

   “Thank you. I do try to stay in shape.”

   Loki is smiling as he works his hand under the waistband. His cock grows another inch or two when Tony’s flesh fills his palm. “I have my hand in your undergarments.”

   “I knew that,” Tony says a bit breathlessly.

   “How is that length of yours?”

   “Ah… still a little crowded… apparently.”

   Loki slides a finger firmly along Tony’s crack. The Avenger’s hips jerk as he gasps. “Turn around and let me see what we can do about that.”

   Tony turns and Loki tugs on his shorts sharply, pulling them down around Tony’s knees. Iron Man’s cock springs free. “Looks healthy,” Loki says heatedly, blatantly staring.

   “Feels great,” Tony whispers.

   “I am going to make it feel even better,” Loki promises. He presses forward into the length and strength of Tony’s mortal form.

   Tony’s mouth opens to him immediately, head tilted up. The trickster sucks urgently at Tony’s tongue and pulls away. “Next time we kiss you are going to taste yourself.”

Tony’s eyes are all pupil. “Shit,” he gasps, thrusting his hips forward, rubbing himself against Loki’s leather pants.

   Loki kneels on the little rug in front of the desk without hesitation and Tony can hardly believe it. Loki. Kneeling. Tony’s cock stares the trickster in the eye. It is red and thick, but not too thick to look graceful as it curves towards him. Tony’s ball sac hangs heavy and pendulous beneath… nnngh.

   He looks up. “It is quite a beauty, Tony Stark.”  
  
   Tony’s face has already been flushed, but it maybe gets a little darker at those words. “I appreciate the kind words, Princeling.” His voice is huskier than Loki had thought possible.  
  
   “I must taste it.” Loki strokes the cock with his hand twice before sliding it into his mouth. Warm and salty and soon, soon _slick_. The tang of Tony Stark’s pre-come.

   Tony twines his fingers in Loki’s long, black hair and rocks his hips hesitantly. Loki hums his approval. “Okay, then,” Tony says, continuing his motions more assertively, setting up an eventual driving rhythm.

   Loki swirls his tongue each time Tony pulls back and exerts suction each time he thrusts forward, his fingers clutching Tony’s hips, _hard_. Hard enough to bruise. His own cock pushes painfully against his leather garments, his balls aching sweetly. He is contemplating to send one hand down to his crotch to do some rubbing and rearranging when Tony shoot, catching him completely unprepared.

   Loki has to pull his mouth off of Tony to cough. He offers a tight fist in exchange and Tony fucks it, moaning loudly, his semen coating Loki’s fingers, and after one last cough to clear his throat, Loki leans forward to lick it up, to lick the head of Tony’s cock as it flies back and forth. Tony has one hand around the base of his cock, and the other is gripping Loki’s hair painfully tight.

   “Take it all,” Tony bites out. “Suck. Please.”

   And that is all he needs. They had both changed, changed just enough to accommodate the other’s ego.  Loki takes his hand away and engulfs Tony quickly, his nostrils flaring as the scent and taste of Tony’s come-covered cock fills his world.

    He sucks Tony dry, licks him clean and then he comes in his leather without ever touching himself, whining, with his face pressed against Tony’s stomach and the mortal’s hands cradling his head with infinite tenderness.


End file.
